The present invention comprises a new and distinct variety of Pelargonium, botanically known as Pelargonium sp. and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘KLEIZ13338’. ‘KLEIZ13338’ originated from a controlled cross between the female Pelargonium variety ‘Cassandra’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 6,220), having white flowers with medium branching and a strong growth habit, and the proprietary male Pelargonium variety ‘PP 06 086’ (unpatented), having orange flowers, with small branching and a small growth habit.
In June 2008 the two Pelargonium parental lines ‘Cassandra’ and ‘PP 06 086’ were crossed in Stuttgart, Germany and seeds were obtained. The seeds were sown and plants were grown for evaluation. A plant line was selected in June 2009 and named ‘KLEIZ13338’. In June 2009 ‘KLEIZ13338’ was first vegetatively propagated by vegetative cuttings. ‘KLEIZ13338’ was found to reproduce true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation via vegetative cuttings in Stuttgart, Germany.